Roxanne
by Iris' daughter
Summary: Yes, a continuation of ExceedinglyPeculiarChick's "Baby Got Back" and I'm sorry, I didn't ask her if I could. (GASP!) Rated T for some cursing (beware!).


**Yes, a continuation of ExceedinglyPeculiarChick's "Baby Got Back" and I'm sorry, I didn't ask her if I could. (GASP!) Rated T for some cursing (beware!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the story is totally and completely based on (I'm-too-lazy-to-write-her-name)'s story. Oh, and the lyrics that Leo is singing is from this totally awesome song called "The Gambler" by fun. (Review "I-3-Leyna" if you think that that song describes Leyna perfectly)**

**[BTW, I only wrote a disclaimer b/c I saw a bunch of other people doing it with their stories and thought it was a good idea for me too.]**

* * *

(Percy's POV)

"Anybody heard of The Police?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Just asking."

Leo walked out of the room just as I was wondering why he asked that question. When I heard the shower turn on, I regretted saying anything.

_ROXANNE!_

"Sweet Zeus."

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT!_

"Percy, do something!"

"I'm thinking," I spit back at the five demigods.

WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY, YOU DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG OR IF IT'S RIGHT!**

"Shut up, Leo!" All six of us screamed in unison.

A pause.

_TONIGHT, I'M GONNA HAVE MYSELF A REAL GOOD TIME!_

"Isn't that Queen?" Piper spoke tiredly from the corner.

"Someone do something. Please." Nico emerged from the lower deck with dark circles surrounding his eyes (he seemed to be loosing sleep those days).

_I FEEL ALIII-HI-HI-HIIIIVE!_

"That's it. I'm fed up with him."

Leo's singing continued in the shower as I tried to stop my murderous girlfriend, but, as everyone knew, there was no stopping her.

_DON'T STOP ME NOW! I'M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME, I'M HAVING A BALL!_

"Not for long," said Jason in a sing-song voice.

_DON'T STOP ME—AAAAAAA! HELP! HELP ME!_

All of us started laughing as Annabeth's murderous rampage went on. They were both screaming at each other.

"Annabeth! Let go of me!"

"I'll let go when you stop your fucking screaming in the shower!"

"Fine! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

Everything went quiet when we heard the shower turn off and loud stomping up the stairs. Annabeth appeared in the doorway with her hair slightly frizzy, I imagine from the heat of the shower, and her dagger in her hand.

"There. That should hold him for a while."

She plopped down in the chair next to mine and laid her head on my shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. I didn't know it was possible, but she fell asleep on my shoulder. Some of the others had decided to sleep as well. For the God's sake, it was eleven at night. But I couldn't sleep at all. Believe me, I tried, but nothing worked.

Soon, Leo came up to where everyone else was. He looked around and saw my eyes were open and came to sit by me. We spoke in hushed tones, since the others were sleeping.

"Thanks for agreeing to not singing anymore."

"Hey, I didn't agree. She forced me."

"Shit, thought so."

Leo looked at me and asked, "shit, thought what?"

"You're still going to sing in the shower."

"Yup."

I sighed rather loudly and Annabeth stirred on my lap. I decided to move her head to my legs since my arm went numb.

"Okay, listen. Lets make a deal. I don't sing in the shower, I get to sing when I want. Where I want."

"No."

"Not loudly," he said.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just keep Annabeth a safe distance from me. When I'm singing, of course."

"That's what normal people call a catch," I said half-heartedly. I was starting to get tired.

"Alright then."

"You've got yourself a deal, Valdez."

* * *

[Reyna's POV]

I caught Leo singing to himself one day while steering the ship. He had his arms held out, his eyes red from staring at the horizon for so long. I didn't think he could sing so softly and sweetly.

_Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy. All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes. We've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden, I don't care to beg your pardon; we should live until we die._

He turned around, suddenly acknowledging me. "Reyna."

I waved my hand as if to say, "go on."

_We were barely eighteen when we cross-collected hearts. It was cold but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye. Then you turned, put out your hand and you asked me to dance. I knew nothing about romance, but it was love at second sight. I swear when I grow up I won't just buy you a rose, I will buy the flower shop. And you will never be lonely; And even if the sun stopped waking up over the fields, I will not leave, I will not leave till it's our time. So just take my hand and know that I will never leave your side._

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and continued to sing. _It was the winter of '86. All the fields had frozen over, so we moved to Arizona to save our only son. Now he's turned into a man though he thinks just like his mother. He believes we're all just lovers he sees hope in everyone._

I sang and continued the song. "And even though she moved away we always get calls from our daughter. She has eyes just like her father's, they are blue when skies are gray. And just like him she never stops, never takes the day for granted. Always works for what is handed to her, never once complains."

We both stopped singing and looked at each other. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly and he tried to kiss me back. I laughed, thinking about how close his lips were to mine.

_And you'd think that I nearly lost you. When the doctors tried to take you away. Like the night you took my hand._

"Beside the fire thirty years ago and to this day."

_You swore you'd be here till we decide that it's our time but its not time. You never quit in all your life. So just take my hand. You know that I will never leave your side._

"You're the love of my life. You know that I will never leave your side."

I whispered the last part, looking into his eyes. He reached up to my face and pulled it close to his. When we kissed, I heard a small squeal from behind me. Of course, it ruined the mood and we both pulled away to see who squealed.

"Piper," said Leo, half-embarrassed.

She had her hands clasped over her mouth. A muffled "sorry" came from her mouth. I felt my face go red and I looked at Leo for comfort. He pulled me closer to him and hugged my shoulders. It felt so comfortable, so right, to be there in his arms. Piper must've read my body language or something, because she squealed with excitement again.

_Those children of Aphrodite,_ I thought. _So sensitive to romantic things. _I looked back up at Leo and felt my arm creep up his back. I felt like telling piper to leave, but thought it would be rude. I silently asked her to leave and she seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you two to your business." As she was leaving, she sang something in French that sounded like, "C'est l'amour!"

"So … where were we?" Leo looked down at me and held my chin with his fingers.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. His lips met mine and we kissed softly.

* * *

**Do you guys think the ending is too abrupt? Please review!**

**Virtual thumbs up if you liked the Leyna I put in there. Like write out the words "virtual thumbs up".**


End file.
